


Coming Home

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Maglor finally returns to Tirion.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Coming Home  
** By CC  
May, 2015 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This is a birthday gift for Erulisse. I hope you like it, dear! Happy Birthday!

* * *

The world was about to end. Such had been the message Omar had brought to Maglor, and they had traveled together to Portnahaven, where Daeron was already waiting for them. The Valar had pardoned Maglor, judging that all the good he’d done for the Secondborn and the years of solitude and separation from his family was penance enough for what he had done. He would not go to the Halls, but he still had to make amends with those he had hurt.

Their first stop had been at Tol Eressëa, where Daeron had reunited with his family and visited his former king. Elwë was living in the island with Melian, staying close to his people who now lived in harmony with the Noldor who had come with them from Middle-earth.

Now they were in Tirion, after having landed in a port north from Alqualondë, given by King Olwë to the Noldor so they didn’t have to meet with the Teleri if they ever came to the shores of Aman. Many did, mostly the ones related to the former Noldor families, or those of mixed heritage like Elrond and his sons. 

Now Maglor was here, Daeron at his side, heading to visit his mother. Nerdanel no longer lived with Mahtan, as she had during the first years after Fëanor and her sons left. She had returned to the house she shared with her family, and waited there for each of her sons to come out of the Halls. And they all had come to her before going their ways to rebuild their lives in Tirion. 

Omar had told them all about it, and left them in the port, where a royal escort waited for them. After all, Maglor was still a Prince of the Noldor. Only his mother knew that he had returned, at Maglor’s request. He wanted to see her first. 

_Am I still Edlenn? Will you forgive me, Mother?_

They walked through the streets of Tirion unmolested, as Maglor had his cloak’s hood up and nobody knew Daeron well enough to recognize him. They were dressing in modern clothes under their cloaks, too used to them after millennia of living in Middle-earth. All around them the Elves seemed frozen in time, though it was no longer the time when Maglor left. He could see a change in their clothes and hair styles. 

They finally arrived at his mother’s house, and stood outside, while memories of times past flooded Maglor’s mind. The good times, and the bad ones, all of it came back like a rush of adrenaline. At his side, Daeron offered silent support. 

Maglor reached for his lover’s hand. “I can’t do it.”

“What do you want then?”

“I do not know…”

Daeron squeezed his hand gently. “Then we wait, beloved, until you are ready.”

The door opened at that moment, and Maglor saw his mother come out of the house. She looked just like Maglor remembered her save for the few lines of pain around her mouth and the veiled pain in her eyes. It all disappeared when she smiled, and Maglor could do nothing but to walk toward Nerdanel and take her in his arms.

“Mother…”

She leaned into his embrace and shivered when he kissed her hair, softly asking for her forgiveness. She let him speak, and when he ran out of words, she looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

“I forgive you, Makalaurë, and now I ask you to forgive me as well.”

“I do not understand…”

“I should have followed you, my sons, and protected you from your father’s obsessions and madness. I stayed back, while my heart was leaving the Blessed Lands.”

“You did the right thing, Mama. We lost ourselves in those lands, but what sustained me was the thought that you were safe.”

Nerdanel brushed a tear off her cheek. “Then I am glad my being safe here was a source of consolation and peace. Come inside, my son, and bring your companion. You and I will have our time alone later, but for now I want to meet the one who kept you company and loved you while you were an exile in those lands.”


End file.
